


His Father's Son

by gentledusk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk
Summary: Ares is not as sure as he appears.
Kudos: 6





	His Father's Son

The weight of the crown is heavy on his head.

Perhaps that is a trite thing to think, a useless sentiment in the wake of his new kingship. But the thought lingers all the same. All his life, he’s dreamed of avenging his father, of seeking justice for the betrayal that tore him from their grasp. When the misguidedness of that ambition had been revealed to him, he’d switched instead to focusing on living up to his father’s legacy. On carrying out his father’s dearest wishes where he could no longer do so himself.

All his life, he’s been told how much he resembles the late King Eldigan. His mother had often remarked on how he was just like his father, in both looks and valorous heart. On how, if that traitorous Sigurd hadn’t stolen his life away from them, he’d have been proud of the strong and kind young man his son would no doubt grow up to be.

There had been no room for kindness under Javarro’s tender care. No room for honour or virtue. The only part of his father’s legacy that had mattered had been the strength of his blood, flowing through Ares’ veins, and the strength of the demonic sword he’d left behind.

Now, as he stands before his people, he wonders if it is truly enough. If a lion’s mane of blond hair and a sword gorged on blood are enough to make up for a lifetime of chasing a man’s shadow. If a pale imitation of the titan his father was in their eyes can ever hope to measure up.

But this is what the people want, isn’t it? To them, he truly is Eldigan reborn, another chance for the Lionheart’s love for his country to usher in an age of peace and prosperity once more. It doesn’t matter that he was raised to be vengeful, to be bitter, to be unkind. His past doesn’t matter now. What matters is the legacy he carries on his shoulders, his dead family’s dreams and the dreams of all the people before him.

He’ll do it, of course he will. Because in the end, he is his father’s son.


End file.
